


Tough Love

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Minhyuk is mentioned, Online Friendship, Showki, Showki Bingo, based off an AU prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun couldn’t stand him anymore. Son Hyunwoo was the bane of his existence. He couldn’t get through one class without him harassing him in one way or another.filling in the College/HighSchool square





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic for Showki Master Bingo Challenge, filling in the College/HighSchool square (very late I know but I’m aiming for a bingo :0 )
> 
> This is based off a prompt by @aumonstax on twitter! Do check them out for more prompts ♡

Kihyun couldn’t stand him anymore. Son Hyunwoo was the bane of his existence. He couldn’t get through one class without him harassing him in one way or another. Whenever Kihyun knew the answer to a question the teacher asked, Hyunwoo would mock him, call him a teacher’s pet, throw things at him when the teacher wasn’t looking, write notes mocking him and sticking them on his desk. Kihyun had put up with him for almost all of high school and now he was so glad to be graduating in a year’s time.

 

The bell for lunch rang and students filed out the class while others chose to stay inside and eat, and that’s exactly what Kihyun did. He grabbed out his phone and decided to text his close internet friend that he’s known for a while.

 

**Me (Hyun): Hi Shownu!**

 

**Shownu: Hi Hyun! How are you?**

 

**Me: I’m okay, that bully keeps pissing me off ugh**

 

**Shownu: Aw I’m sorry :( I wish I was there to bash him up, you’re too nice, you don’t deserve it.**

 

**Me: hehe it’s okay, not much longer and I’ll be free from him! Anyways, it’s lunch time for you isn’t it? You should eat!**

 

**Shownu: I am don’t worry! You should eat too Hyunnie!**

 

**Me: I will, lunch only just started here**

 

**Shownu: Oh me too! Sigh….I hope we can meet one day :(**

 

**Me: I hope we can meet too :(( you’ve been a better friend to me than others i’ve had (don’t tell minhyuk)**

 

**Shownu: haha thank you Hyun. I gtg, i have football training in the second half of lunch**

 

**Me: huh, that dumbass bully does too...anyways have fun I’ll ttyl!!**

 

**Shownu: ttyl Hyunnie xx**

 

Kihyun smiled and turned his phone off. He grabbed out his lunch and took a bite of his roll. Kihyun really REALLY liked Shownu. They had been talking for just over a year and Showny had really helped him when he needed someone to talk to after Hyunwoo had harassed him too much. They don’t know each other’s real names though, they respected each other’s privacy and have only ever called each other nicknames. They were both in the same year at high school and loved in the same country, that’s all they knew. Kihyun was disturbed of his thoughts when the bell rang and signalled for the last few hours of school to commence.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Kihyun got home that afternoon he did his study and messaged Shownu again.

 

Me: Evening Shownu how are you?

 

Shownu: I’m good! Just finished some homework, about to have dinner. What about you?

 

Me: I just did lots of study ;-; have to keep my grades up to impress the parents :/

 

Shownu: please don’t stress yourself too much! Go and eat and have an early night, you deserve it

 

Me: Shownu :(( you’re too nice ;; I’ll go and eat and have an early night. Talk to you tomorrow <3

 

Shownu: rest well hyunnie xx

 

Kihyun really wished he could meet Shownu. _Maybe one day in the future._ He thought as he packed away his books and went downstairs for dinner.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day at school was hell on earth. He hadn’t eaten dinner the night before because he was so busy studying. Hyunwoo teased him more than usual and even decided to steal his recess and lunch. Kihyun was left starving. He didn’t have any money on him so he couldn’t buy anything from the cafeteria and his best friend Minhyuk was out of the country for a couple months on an exchange. It wouldn’t usually bother him but he had his shift at the library where he helped clean. He chose to because it got him extra credit.

 

Kihyun was halfway through his shift when the librarian asked him to close up as her sister was in labour at the hospital. Kihyun accepted the offer but soon regretted it. His hunger had grown from uncomfortable to painful, he started feeling a bit lightheaded but shook it off.

 

Kihyun was rounding the corner of bookcases to put some back when he noticed Hyunwoo and one of his friends sitting in one of the aisles eating and laughing.

 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to eat in here and the library is closing soon so can you please get out. If you get out now I’ll let you off and not tell the head librarians.” Kihyun put the stack of books he was holding on the trolley and stood with his arms folded.

 

“Aw look at that, nerdy boy is trying to get us to leave. But we don’t want to.” Hyunwoo replied whilst standing and walking towards Kihyun.

 

“Please just leave I have a headache and I’m starving since SOMEONE stole all my food today.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow at Hyunwoo who laughed.

 

“Aw boohoo I don’t care. Just-”

 

Hyunwoo was cut off by his friend who was messing around on Hyunwoo’s phone. “Hyunwoo you’re lover boy Hyunnie messaged you a few times earlier. He was saying how some guy was bullying him at school and stole his food.”

 

Kihyun gasped. “Hyunnie?” He blurted out.

 

Hyunwoo looked him dead in the eyes. “No way, you’re not...you can’t be him.”

 

“Y-you’re Shownu?” Kihyun began to tremble and his headache hit hard.

 

“I-this is so weird what the fuck.”

 

Kihyun stepped back. “Please leave the library.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded. “Hoseok let’s go.”

 

Kihyun walked over to the broom closet in the library while Hyunwoo and Hoseok packed up. He wanted nothing to do with Hyunwoo right now.

 

As Kihyun walked out with the broom his headache hit tenfold. His whole body trembled and he dropped the broom which hit the floor loudly. He held his head and yelped in pain. “Ah!”

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok looked up to see Kihyun collapse to the ground. Hyunwoo rushed over immediately, Hoseok following behind, “Hoseok call for an ambulance!” Hyunwoo tried shaking Kihyun awake but it was no use. He took off his jacket and folded it up, putting it under Kihyun’s head. Within a few minutes the paramedics arrived and rushed Kihyun out into the ambulance. Hyunwoo was allowed to go with him so he did.

 

They arrived at the hospital in no time and Kihyun was rushed in so doctors could run tests on him. Hyunwoo sat outside the emergency rooms anxiously waiting for results. _Was this my fault?_ He wondered.

 

A doctor came out around thirty minutes later and hyunwoo stood immediately, walking over to the doctor. “How is he? Is Kihyun going to be okay?”

 

“He will be fine. He’s woken up now. His blood sugar levels were down which is probably the reason why he fainted. It would’ve caused him to have a headache or migraine which also could’ve been the reason he fainted. We’ll have him on a drip until it finishes and give him a few glucose tablets to boost his sugar levels back up. After that he will be fine to go home.”

 

“Thank you Doctor.” Hyunwoo bowed. “May I go see him?”

 

“You may, he’s in room two two three.”

 

‘Thank you.” Hyunwoo bowed once again and hurriedly made his way to the room Kihyun was in.

 

Hyunwoo found the room and looked through the window before just barging in. Kihyun was looking down and playing with his hands. He looked sad and Hyunwoo felt horrible. He knocked on the door and waited until Kihyun croaked out a quiet “Enter.” before walking in.

 

“Uh, hi Kihyun.” Hyunwoo walked to the end of Kihyun’s bed and stood nervously.

 

“W-what are you doing here?” Kihyun asked and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“I came in the ambulance with you after you fainted.” Hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck.

 

“What? Why would you do that? I thought you hated my guts.” Kihyun said coldly.

 

“I..well...you’re Hyunnie and I…” Hyunwoo was at a loss for words.

 

“Oh...right. And you’re Shownu.” Kihyun sighed and leaned back against the pillows on the hospital bed.

 

“I am. I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo went and sat on the far end of the bed.

 

“It’s a bit late for sorry’s don’t you think? I had to put up with your bullying for how long? All of high school. Do you know how much it affected me? Minhyhuk was the only person who ever saw my tears because of the harm you caused. I poured my heart out to this “wonderful” person named Shownu who I thought i trusted. I don’t know if i do anymore.” Kihyun looked down at his lap, tears stinging his eyes, a whimper escaping his lips.

 

Hyunwoo’s heart broke then and there. “Kihyun. Listen to me. I am so sorry. Not just because of who you are. I-I really have no excuse for bullying you the way I did. I was an asshole. But really, I’ve envied you for years. The way you have such close friends, i never had any that close, not even Hoseok. The teachers love you. I tried so hard at the start of high school and got good grades but no one noticed me, not even my fucking parents.” Hyunwoo turned his head to the side, feeling tears of his own form.

 

He cleared his throat and continued. “I have envied you so much Kihyun. I am so sorry i hurt someone so loving like you. You were there for me at my lowest times, as Hyun. You made me happy when other’s couldn’t, yet you were suffering yourself. I am so sorry. I wish I could take everything back, you never deserved it.” Hyunwoo was crying now, he felt like the biggest jerk, he supposed he was.

 

Kihyun leaned forward and grabbed his hand. “It’s okay Hyunwoo. It’s true, you were the biggest asshole towards me and hurt me...but you were there for me too. So thank you.”

 

Hyunwoo looked up. “Y-you’re forgiving me? After all the shit i put you through?”

 

Kihyun smiled. “Yes. Consider this a do-over. You’re not just some high school bully, you’re my Shownu, who I admire very much. If you were anyone else I would be kicking your ass right now.”

 

Hyunwoo laughed. “You wish! You’re so tiny you could never.”

 

Kihyun pouted. “Am not!”

 

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s hand. “All jokes aside I just want to say a few more things. As Shownu, I love you. I really truly love you. As Hyunwoo...i also love you...a lot. I know it must not seem like it but I’ve always had a soft spot for you. I did so many horrible things to you, just to impress my so-called “friends”,  but at what cost? I really do love you and I hope that you’ll give me a chance to redeem myself.” Hyunwoo hung his head low and waited for a response.

 

Kihyun didn‘t know what to say. He really shouldn’t be forgiving Hyunwoo because of all the horrible things he had done but he also knew that deep down, he was very caring, he was there for Kihyun as Shownu when no one else was.

 

“Okay. I’ll give you a chance.” Kihyun smiled when Hyunwoo raised his head.

 

“Thank you Kihyun.” Hyunwoo replied.

 

A doctor walked in just then to check on Kihyun. He removed the iv drip and gave Kihyun some glucose tablets. “There we go, you’ll be free to go home now Mr Yoo.”

 

“Thank you.” Kihyun nodded to the doctor who nodded back and left the room.

 

“Thank god I’m so ready to go home and eat and sleep.” Kihyun threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood abruptly. He underestimated how “ready” his body was and collapsed.

 

Hyunwoo caught him before he could hit the ground. “Kihyun you okay? Do you need the doctor again?”

 

Kihyun stood slowly with the help of Hyunwoo. “N-no I’m just a bit dizzy it’s okay. I just need to take things slowly i guess.” Kihyun smiled reassuringly and slipped on his shoes. He didn‘t need to change clothes as he was still in his school uniform.

 

Hyunwoo helped Kihyun walk out of the hospital and towards a taxi stand. “I’ll pay for the taxi and help you get home. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Kihyun looked up at him and smiled.”Okay.”

 

A taxi arrived a few minutes later and the pair climbed in. Kihyun gave his address and the taxi driver drove off. They arrived at Kihyun’s house a few minutes later and they got out after Hyunwoo paid the driver.

 

“Thank you Hyunwoo.” Kihyun smiled at him.

 

“You’re welcome. Now go inside and eat and rest.” Hyunwoo nodded towards Kihyun’s house.

 

“Yes mum.” Kihyun teased.

 

They both laughed before Kihyun walked inside. Hyunwoo walked home with a big smile plastered on his face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Kihyun arrived at school to another note stuck to his desk. He sighed. _It didn’t even last one day._ He thought sadly. He sat down at his desk and turned around to see Hyunwoo standing at the back of the class laughing with his friends.

 

Kihyun sighed and turned back to his desk, opening the note and fearing the worst. What he read was nowhere near what he expected.

 

_Kihyun:_

 

_Meet me at the gates near the oval on the street side at lunch_

 

_-Hyunwoo_

 

Kihyun folded the note and put it in his pocket. The teacher walked in and started the class.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Soon enough it was lunch. Kihyun walked to where Hyunwoo asked to meet him and saw said boy grabbing a plastic bag from a delivery guy on the other side of the gate.

 

He turned around and waved Kihyun over. “Look! I got your favourite chicken for lunch!”

 

Kihyun stood in shock. “You didn’t have to Hyunwoo. Thank you.” He smiled and they sat down together.

 

“Thank you. For waiting for me at the hospital and taking me home. I really appreciate it.”

 

“I just want to make it up to you Kihyun. You’ll never just how sorry I am, but I really do apologise.” Hyunwoo looked down sadly.

 

“And I told you it’s okay! You’re already proving to me that you can change.” Kihyun rapper Hyunwoo’s shoulder and continued eating.

 

“I love you Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with an unreadable expression, having an internal battle with himself. Eventually he cleared his throat and replied.

 

“I love you too, Hyunwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and it wasn’t too bad,,,,I rushed it a little bit :/
> 
> Follow me on twt @pastelkihyun if you wanna chat or check out my Showki au!! 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
